masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Terran Federation (TF:C Verse)
"Courage, Duty, Honor..." -An excerpt from the Federation Patriotic song "A Good day to die" As sung by the Former Sky Marshal of the West Omar Anoke The Terran Federation, officially known as The United Citizen Federation is a space faring sovereign state, republic-style parliamentary system of government based on Earth and its controlled colonies representing the majority of human populations in the Milky Way. History See full article History of the Terran Federation The Disorders Era of Earth Sometimes around the late period of 21st Century AD, Earth suffered from a series of catastrophic global conflict between world's superpowers.Nuclear weapons were not used due to fear of mutually assured destructions. Despite this the war still left a profound consequences to the globe and its societies. During the war, several attempted uprisings were made by intellectual elites of different nations, most notably the Revolt of the Scientists of 2126. All of these attempted coups were quelled in their respective nations. The war comes to an end with signing of the New Dehli Treaty, the treaty controlversial conditions in treatments of POWs led to a surge of disgruntled veterans worldwide. Coupled with the economic turmoils and social crisis, many governments neglected their populations and eventually fell into stage of stagnancy and decadence. Rise of the Federation The origin of what become the Federation eventually started with a populist uprising in Aberdeen,Scotland, a group of disgruntled veterans formed a political movement known as the "Aberdeen Militia" to combat against the violent gangs and restoring social orders in the city. the day of their Uprising on October 19 2132 AD is now the official Federation holiday as remembrance of the struggle. When the Militia taken the city of Aberdeen, the European Alliance declared martial law and taken military actions against the populist union. However, their growing dissident populations and demoralized military eventually resulted in massive riots and desertions, which in turn caused the EA government to collapse. With the former EA nations joined the Militia cause, a new unified political entity was formed in Europe, named itself the Federation,this started a trend of fear and paranoia worldwide as national governments eventually being ousted by their own populations in favor of joining the Militia movement. Worldwide governments attempted to suppress the Federation and other populist movements followed after around the globe. But with demoralized troops and dissatisfied populations, these efforts only slowed them down. Global superpowers also succumbed to the Militia populist movements and eventually, one by one, their governments were deposed and nations joined the Federation afterwards. The last of these superpowers, China, finally joined in 2146 shortly after the Militia supporters overthrow the Chinese government in a revolution. With the complete unification of the globe, the Federation began to established its constitutions and government. Acting as a political body of a unified Earth, it eventually renamed into Terran Federation. Soon after their formation, the Federation announces an ambitious economic recovery plan and social policies for its people, most specifically regions which were heavily affected by the aftermath of the war. Era of Discovery The Colonization Era The Second Bug War Relay 314 Incident Petolemaiac War The Third Bug War Government and Colonial Administration The Federal Council is the ruling body of the Federation Government, based in Geneva, Switzerland.The Governor Prime is the head of state and head of government of the U.C.F, who directs the executive branch of the federal government and oversees the majority of civilian affairs within the Federation. Federal Colonies were allowed to have a certain degree of autonomy and elect a regional Governor determined by population size. Each colony is free to pursue its own political agenda and have distinct jurisdiction system based of old Earth, this is allowed as long as it does not violate the interests of the wider Federation or Federal laws. Society The people of the Terran Federation are made up of either "Citizens" or "Civilians". Everyone is born a "Civilian", and at age 18 every "Civilian" has the right to enroll for a minimum 2 year, maximum 20 year term of "Federal Service". In theory a completed term of Federal Service ensures a "Citizen" is willing to put the needs of the community before their own personal well-being. This is because Federal Service is tough and dangerous (by design). It can involve joining the Military, being a Human guinea pig, testing survival equipment, or backbreaking Manual Labour. The more dangerous or difficult the task, the shorter the term of service will often be. The Federation makes it quite easy to quit a term of service before completion (even during war time), but once someone has quit they are never allowed to enroll again. This is to ensure that all volunteers are dedicated, whilst also discouraging people from leaving. The opportunity is open to everyone able-bodied or not. A Doctor giving a medical lecture to perspective Citizens once said, "if you came in here in a wheelchair and blind in both eyes, and were silly enough to insist on enrolling, we will find you something silly to match. Counting the fuzz on a caterpillar by touch, maybe." The only way you can not join is if a psychiatrist decides you cannot understand the oath. The CAE, or Civilian Aptitude Exam, is a rigorous and long series of physical, written, and oral examinations to determine the skills, fitness, and capabilities of a civilian. It is nearly impossible to "Fail" the test, with only he psychiatric portion failable if the person is deemed mentally incapable of upholding or understanding the oath. Doing well on the test allows one to influence where they can be assigned, doing poorly or having only narrow fields of capability limits ones options, however, there is always something of value in everyone, even if that value is mopping up the floor, or counting the legs on a caterpillar. "Civilians" are neither discriminated against, nor deprived of legal rights other than that of the ballot, only after completing a term of Federal Service, "Civilians" then become "Citizens" and gain the right to vote. Citizens are however highly respected, and after completion of service come out with a full college education, resources, and contacts. All Citizens are trained and educated, required to have a good understanding of history, and to maintain a level of physical fitness suitable for military service if possible. All Citizens, regardless of occupation or job while in service are expected to rejoin and serve in the military if called upon in times of extreme crisis. Economy The Terran Federation economy is a mix between state owned corporations and vying independent organizations, with the majority of weapon and research companies state owned or state funded. For example Morita Arms Company has been state owned since the formation of the Federation, while Terran Shipyards despite the name is privately owned and controlled. Despite this however, most of the economy is a free-market with largely Laisses Faire attitude towards the matter except regarding trusts and monopolies. Federal laws clearly state harsh punishments for either purposeful or accidental oligarchy or monopoly up to and including treason. Despite this, opportunities still exists which focus mainly on civilian industries in Terran society. The Federation economy is smaller compared to the other three major space-faring powers in Citadel space. But because of its insular nature, the Terran economy is entirely self subsisting, and while smaller, it allows it to be much more flexible and adaptable to wartime conditions compared to the other major powers, with an efficient state-owned economic system fueling the defense industry during the three Bug Wars. Many have pointed out the uncanny resemblances of the Federation economic policy to the Batarian Hegemony. Both being largely State-owned economy system, however, despite the Hegemony Propaganda, the Batarian planned economy lacks a large scale free-market, and is easily riddled with corruption and unproductive workers. On the other hand, the Federation's economy, which has always been leaned towards a "sudden war" policy, is entirely capable of self-sufficiency as well as being capable of removing corruption and unproductive workers on a much more intimate level. It is perhaps because of the Federation using perspective citizens as its main workforce for its state-owned industries, these highly motivated and driven individuals often serve up to a decade or more on the workforce earning citizenship, with the guarantee that afterwards they can get a highly lucrative contract for a more permanent position in these industries, with a bottom up promotion practice of promoting hard working and skilled persons inspiring others to give their all, every corporate worker started from the bottom and worked their way up. Where as previous corporate stagnation resulted in a grossly top heavy organizations with poor morals and even poorer working practices. Its a common joke among Terran workers, "Slack off and you can get terminated, embezzle and you can get 'terminated'." Military The Federal Armed Services (FAS) is the umbrella name of the primary defense force and military operations branch of the Terran Federation. It is used in times of both peace and war, and is one of the many paths used by civilians to gain franchise and become Citizens through serving for a term of service no less than two years. The FAS consists of the Federal Army, Fleet, and Military Intelligence operational units and is considered the backbone of the Federation, defending its borders, protecting trade routes and invading enemy territory. The Federation Army is the ground force of the Terran Federation and is a purely volunteer (like all Federation Service branches), paternalistic military organization. The two major sections of the Federation army are the Mobile Infantry, and the K-9 Corps, which are independent but work in conjunction with each other. The Army is transported throughout the galaxy by the Navy in various sized transports ranging from a corvette, which houses a single platoon, to regimental transports which house up to six platoons. The M.I. prefers the smaller, "speedier" corvettes because of the operational pliability they offer, and the harsh lessons learned in the First Klendathu Invasion. This provides the ability to conduct concurrent and/or consecutive raid-type missions over a large area of operation and on many planets or systems as opposed to larger set-piece battles or invasions in a more concentrated manner. The Mobile Infantry is an elite fighting force of the Terran Federation. Their training is depicted as extremely strenuous, with a few dying before completion. In actuality, its extremely rare for a recruit to die in training, as their Drill Instructors keep a tight eye on their charges. In the autobiographical novel "Starship Troopers", written by General Juan "Johnny" Rico, describes how out of his entire 2000 man training unit, fewer than 200 made it all the way through basic training on their first attempt. A Mobile Infantryman is typically equipped with a Powersuit as well as an arsenal of weapons and vehicles at his disposal, some built into the suit. These weapons range from conventional firearms to micro-nuclear warheads. The armor is strong enough to resist any conventional weapon less than explosives or anti-tank rated rounds. The servo-motors give the wearer enhanced strength and stamina, capable of supporitn a troper in both high gravity environments and zero G. The armor is also equipped with jump jets and rockets, allowing the trooper to move in zero G, and low gravity environments. One expression used in the book as a compliment to good soldiers is that they are "on the bounce." Rico also goes into detail on other armor types including the universally derided light armor, and the walking tank Exosuits. Usually, an MI platoon drops from individual capsules launched from a troop transport in orbit. The capsule is used only once. The MI platoon will then execute its mission. These missions range from hit-and-run strikes to search and rescue missions. The MI will usually deploy their troopers in a spread formation and only close in together during the final 100 meters. After the mission is complete, the Transport will launch a retrieval beacon for the platoon to follow to the retrieval area. Usually the beacon will play music such as, in the case of the TFNV Rodger Young, "The Ballad of Rodger Young." Once the retrieval boat lands, the platoon boards and returns to the transport. The MI prides itself in its esprit de corps. This philosophy includes never leaving a wounded soldier for dead; instead they pick up their wounded and make sure they make it back alive. To leave a man behind in anything bar the most suicidal of situations is considered a shameful act. All MI personnel are combat trained and certified, this policy originates in their original formation when they were simply marines on Fleet ships, with the saying, "Every Marine a Rifleman". This means that when a unit launches a mission, all soldiers do so. In extreme cases of need, conscription is enforced and all citizens are required to report for service once more if able. During the Second Bug War, there was critical shortage of manpower as millions of soldiers were killed, wounded, or lost in the Road to Victory Campaign, the bare bones support structure utilized before was discarded, and legions of support personnel were either hired, conscripted, or volunteered to fill the ranks, and free up soldiers to focus on fighting. To help solve these manpower issues, all MI soldiers are also extensively cross-trained, based on the philosophy that "A human being should be able to change a diaper, plan an invasion, butcher a hog, conn a ship, design a building, write a sonnet, balance accounts, build a wall, set a bone, comfort the dying, take orders, give orders, cooperate, act alone, solve equations, analyze a new problem, pitch manure, program a computer, cook a tasty meal, fight efficiently, die gallantly. Specialization is for insects." '' Because of this, all MI troopers are trained in all equipment, vehicles, and weapons on offer to the MI, from the basic utility knife to the awe inspiring Marauder Exosuits. By the end of a deployment in the MI, its expected the average trooper to bullseye a target at 300 meters with every gun, fillet a fish and gut a man, quote Aristotle and Juan Rico, drive, maintain, and arm every vehicle in the arsenal of the Federation, and know the distinction between the good of the nation and the good of the people. The '''K-9 Corps' is an elite division of the Terran Federation military. Troopers are trained with Neodogs, dogs genetically enhanced that serve as elite scouts. Soldiers in K-9 are selected after intense psychological evaluation, as the bond between the soldier and his neodog (or "caleb") is more intense than any human marriage or relationship. If the master is killed, the neodog is killed at once. If the dog is killed, doctors are often forced to restrain the master and slowly peice his mind back together. Neodogs are genetically-enhanced dogs that serve as elite scouts in the K-9 Corps. Neodogs are said to be over 6 times more intelligent than regular dogs. Every Neodog is assigned a handler and if the Handler is killed, the Neodog is peacefully put down if they don't die of the psychic shock. Pathfinders are the elite of the elite, made up of most dedicated, driven, skilled, and perhaps lucky of the MI, each and everyone is a career soldier survivors and participants in dozens of theaters. To even be considered to join the Pathfinders is an achievement. Pathfinders, as their name suggests, were originally created after the first Invasion of Klendathu to path find, clearing landing zones, assassinating VIPs, destroying high value targets, and other objectives as they come up. They're equipped with the best and most expensive armor and weapons, and a squad of them is equal to entire battalions of normal powersuited troopers in the right cases. Revered for their almost suicidal bravery, they are the first deployed and some of the last to retreat. The Space Navy refers to all Terran Federation forces based in outer space on board spaceships. The Fleet is numbering at 12 Fleets, ranging in size from 1,000 to 10,000 ship, with the 14th Fleet under construction currently. Flight training in the Navy lasts roughly as long as Mobile Infantry boot camp. Those with exceptionally high marks are assigned as pilots for Corvette Transports or F-76 Thunderbolts. Those who do not score as high are assigned to the many other roles on the ships, such as engineering, maintenance, and weapons systems. The Fleet is also the aerospace warfare service branch of the United Citizen Federation, serving as an air force and as a space armada. Federation Marine Corps is the Naval Infantry branch of the Fleet assigned to defend Fleet ships and installations. They carry the same standard issue weapons as the Mobile Infantry, and well as maintaining the same Rank structure, however unlike the M.I. the Marine Corps goes under the command of Fleet. Namesake The term "Terran" is often used to refers to humans who originated from the Terran Federation. This spawning of this term dates back to the formation of the Aberdeen Militia, in several patriotic propaganda songs, is actually a more recent term, first entering popular usage in 2260 by the movie "The First Citizens", a dramatization of the Aberdeen Militia's creation and war against the gangs and criminals of the city. Its theme, "March of the Terrans", gained popularity across the Federation as the movie was considered a smashing success. It proved so popular that it spawned a revival in interest in the roots of the Federation, and the term "Terran" was starting to be used in replacement of the persons world of origin as a sign of loyalty to the ideals of the Federation. Being "Terran" is seen as a type of ethnicity among humans, anyone can become "Terran", whether human or not, and has no real connotations other than being a civilian or citizen of the Terran Federation. The title is not universal to all humans however. Colonial secessionists, outlaws, and traitors often revile the term, or are reviled for using it, and refer to themselves simply as humans, or of their colony of origin. However despite their insistence, most species still refer to humans species in general as Terran, due to the fact that the Terran Federation is the officially recognized political entity that represents the human populations in the Galaxy. A good example of humans who aren't Terrans are humans of the System Alliance, many humans born on those worlds are not considered Terrans as they've never set foot in Federal space nor seen Earth or the coreworlds. There is a popular Cruise-ship tour of the core words and Earth in the Systems Alliance for humans looking to reconnect with the homeworld. Category:Terran Federation:Contact Category:Factions